Corellian
Overview Known throughout the galaxy for their luck and shady dealings, Corellians tend to be very cliquish and trust only family and very close friends. Many Corellians tend to suffer from wanderlust and desire to travel the stars but their close family ties keep bringing them back to their homeworld Corellia. Due to the big separation from the rich and poor and the fact that they suffer from wanderlust, most young poor Corellians tend to go to work for crime organizations, and either end up rich crimelords of their own, or on the bottom of a Tibrin ocean. Due to their lack of trust of outsiders, Corellians have the tendency to be violent towards any intruders. Description Corellians were the native inhabitants of the Corellian Sector. While the term Corellian technically refers to all inhabitants of the Corellian sector, in practice it is generally used to refer to the Human inhabitants of Corellia. Human Corellians could be identified through a genetics test. Corellians were among the first human societies to develop hyperdrive-capable starships, and were well known for their skills as pilots, scouts, and shipbuilders. Corellian spacers were often stereotyped as brash risk-takers. This stereotype had a ring of truth, as many well known smugglers and gamblers were Corellians. Corellians were often considered intrepid and maverick by other Core peoples, spawning expressions warning against telling a Corellian the odds for success; for a Corellian, beating the odds is always a reward in itself. This sense of immortality was visible in the common Corellian tradition of cremating the dead and compressing their ash into synthetic diamonds with artificial gravity generators. Corellians were a sentimental breed, and when separated from their homeworld became sentimental at the sight of Corellian treats like the sweet ryshcate pastry or a bottle of the woody potable Whyrren's Reserve. There was a Corellian sect known as the Ensterites whom forbade marriage with anyone from outside the Corellian system. Marrying someone from outside the Corellian system would result in being shunned by one's fellow Ensterites. It was a Corellian custom for husbands-to-be to have large bachelor parties with their friends. Family is held in high respect on Corellia. It is considered most dishonorable to involve innocent family members in a quarrel held with one family member. Corellians had a strong military tradition. Many Corellians served in the Corellian Security Force (better known as CorSec), or in galactic-level military organizations such as the Republic Navy or the Imperial Navy. For Corellians, the highest military honor was the Corellian Bloodstripe. Famous Star Wars Combine Corellians *Adam Diggins *Albert Wesker *Angel Snow *Beauba Fettt *Corran Terrik *Guybrush Threepwood *Jack T Ladd *Max Chereba *Navik Ikron *Rann Halcyon *Phryss *Terak Falcor *Thies Windu *Togan Jano *Tucker *Tycho Celchu *Venix Soyak Combine Skills * Force Probability:5% * HP Bonus:1 * Race Multiplier:0 * Race Restrictions: ** None * Terrain Restrictions: ** Gas Giant ** Ocean ** Volcanic * NPC: 9 to 28 HP Sources *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Combine Rule Pages'' Category:Corellian Category:Human races Category:Races and species